Perfect
by Mrbeavis19
Summary: Kataang oneshot. It had been six years since the war and everything was just so...perfect.


Finally watched Avatar: The Last Airbender all the way through a couple weeks ago and just...wow. Never seen such an amazing cartoon. I'm glad I watched it now as oppose to when I was younger, because there was a lot I either wouldn't have picked up on, or wouldn't have really cared about. It was just so well written, and the ending was about as perfect as endings get. Seriously, like right up there with Toy Story 3, which I'm not ashamed to admit makes me cry every time.

Since I finished the show though, I've been reading Kataang fics like a crackhead. One author in particular caught my interest. Lyralocke. As I'm sure a lot of you know, but I didn't at the time, she passed away in 2010. After reading through pretty much all of her stuff and wondering why it hadn't been updated in so long, I took a look at her profile page. I was sad to learn that such a great FF author had passed and I'd never had the chance to review any of her stories and tell her how great I thought they were and how grateful I was that she'd written them.

Today, I got an idea in my head and felt compelled to put it to words and thus, this oneshot was conceived. It's pretty heavily inspired by Lyra's work and I'd like to credit her for that. She was a great author and will, I'm sure, be missed dearly by this community.

* * *

><p>Perfect<p>

Aang couldn't have asked for more. It had been six years since he'd ended the reign of Firelord Ozai. And only a little longer than that since he'd met the love of his life. Katara nuzzled against him, running her finger lightly up the middle of his abs. He'd grown over their years together, at about six feet now with a good amount of lean muscle packed on to his frame. He let out a small laugh and took her hand in his, turning on his side to face her.

She'd grown too. Aang thought it impossible, but she had become even more beautiful, her womanly features becoming more defined with age. Even after six years, she still took his breath away every time he saw her. Her gorgeous blue eyes peered into his, extending the beautiful smile she saved just for him. That smile that told him she loved him more than anything. That she'd be at his side forever. That she was happy. Her skin, dark and smooth as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. And her hair, soft and fragrant as she snuggled against his chest and sighed contentedly.

Aang returned to his back, letting Katara use him as a pillow. She loved that. Snuggled against her husband, sharing his warmth. Aang loved the feel of her breath on his skin. The steady flow of air in and out. The calming rhythm that had lulled him to sleep so many times in their bed. _Their bed._He still loved the sound of that.

They'd been living in the Southern Air Temple for about three years now. Since Aang reached the age of 16, becoming a man in the eyes of the Southern Water Tribe and asked Katara to marry him. She'd said yes without a second thought and gleefully leapt into his arms when he presented her with the engagement necklace he'd carved for her.

He'd bought some white silk from a merchant, the color of jasmine, for Iroh's tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, where they'd shared the kiss that finally began their romantic relationship. Next, he'd found a lovely blue opal, the same shade as her eyes, with wavy veins that gave it the appearance of water. He carved the stone by hand, gentle waves crashing upon a beach beneath a single, wispy cloud, carried by the breeze. She loved it. She still had the necklace her mother had given her and planned to pass it down to their firstborn daughter.

After their marriage and a short stay in the South Pole, they'd decided to live in the Southern Air Temple for now, keeping their home in the South Pole for visits with Katara's family. Sokka and Suki had married as well, two years before and now lived in the South Pole. They'd had two children, a boy and girl. Dakota and Sori. Aang and Katara had visited the growing family periodically in the years after their marriage. They loved the kids. Dakota and Sori were always thrilled by the tricks Aang and Katara would show them with their bending. And Aang and Katara always enjoyed a chance to catch up with Sokka and Suki. Hakoda had taken up the mantle of chief after the war and helped lead the rebuilding of the tribe with the help of Master Pakku and his students. Where once there was a motley collection of igloos, now stood a proud city to rival that of the North Pole.

Once they'd reached the temple, Aang had begun restoring it to its former glory when he had time. He was often called upon to settle disputes and aid in diplomatic matters between the Fire and Earth Kingdoms, Katara always insisting on accompanying him. Under Zuko's leadership, the Fire Nation had begun paying reparations for the war and rebuilding the diplomatic bridges that had been burned over 100 years ago. It was a difficult process, but the world was slowly beginning to regain balance.

And now, here he lay with the woman of his dreams. His wife. His partner. His best friend.

"Can't sleep?" Aang murmured, absentmindedly stroking the bare skin of her arm and shoulder.

"Mmmm...not yet." She whispered, her lips brushing against his chest and tickling him.

"Something on your mind?"

"Ever think things are just too good to be true?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled at her. "All the time, but after all we've been through to get here...I think the universe owes us a little happiness."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him, stopping and whispering against his lips, "I hope it stays this way forever." She closed the distance and locked her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Before he knew it, she was on top of him, kissing him fiercely. She pulled back to take a breath, planting both her hands on his chest and sitting up, giving him a sly grin. "I definitely won't be able to sleep now and you seem...awake." She said, shifting on his lower abdomen.

Aang's face flushed, but he just returned her mischievous smile and reached up, untying the string on the back of her silk nightgown as she undid the knot in the pants he wore to bed. He rested his hands on her thighs on either side of his stomach and gently ran his hands up her body, beneath the silk.

Aang didn't know how long it had been, time becoming irrelevant in the shared bliss between them. They lay together, skin pressed against skin, moist with sweat. Aang's breaths falling into Katara's hair and hers lightly brushing across his chest. He closed his arms around her and held her tight. She smiled and snuggled her head between his chin and shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said, twirling his fingers in her hair with a smile.

She let out a small laugh, muffled against his chest. "I love when you play with my hair."

"Good, because I love playing with your hair." He said softly, grinning. "I could just lay like this forever."

"Me too." She murmured with a satisfied sigh that tickled him and ruffled her hair. "Everything's just so...perfect."

Aang smiled to himself, thinking the same thing. If only this moment could last forever, but he knew there'd be many more like it and he looked forward to spending the rest of his life with the lovely woman in his arms. He gave her a gentle squeeze and smiled as he looked down at her just as she looked up at him, giving him that special smile that was only for him. She gave a small yawn, stretching like a cat and returned her head to its place upon his chest. He laid back against the pillow, still smiling as they fell asleep in each others' arms.

_This was perfect._

* * *

><p>As always, let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinions and if this does well, then perhaps a few more oneshots based off it could be in the works.<p>

To my _Ma Vhenan_ readers, fear not, chapter 10 will be done soon, I promise. And I have a surprise in store. If you want a taste of the surprise, check my profile page, or don't if you don't wanna spoil it :)


End file.
